


mercy (absolutely not)

by orphan_account



Series: Snapshots of a Wild Sasuke, Hogwarts-style [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, But whatever, Crack Treated Seriously, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Gen, Parseltongue, REPTILES, Shisui is mentioned exactly one (1) time, WTF, hey why does ao3 capslock that?, hopefully funny, its not stated but fugaku is there, their parents are there for five (5) sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How it was figured out that Sasuke can speak Parseltongue: The reptile-filled room.
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Snapshots of a Wild Sasuke, Hogwarts-style [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570590
Kudos: 46





	mercy (absolutely not)

_"Oh **fuck,** that **hurt!"**_

Itachi slides the door open seconds later, poking his head into the room. "I heard you curse," He says, considering Sasuke, who was nursing her finger while glaring at a specific lizard in the room full of various reptiles. "Why are there so many reptiles in here?"

"Well," Sasuke says, staring at Itachi and considering her options. She shifts and decides to go with the truth. "I can talk to snakes and I wanted to see if that extended to all reptiles."

Itachi blinks once, reaching up and twirling his stick of dango as he thinks. "And?" He finally says, popping his dango back into his mouth as he arches an eyebrow. "Does it?"

"Yea- _no don't bite him he's off-limits remember?"_

Itachi looks down at the lizard attempting to bite him in the ankle, and neatly twists his way past it, easily sliding into the room. 

"Mhm. You were about to say yes." He pauses and looks at her, shifting his weight. "Do Kaasan and Tousan know?" He asks, ready to step out and inform their parents at the most likely option, which was 'no'.

Sasuke blinks at him for a moment, and then, "They're not even home," She says, standing up and hurriedly snatching up some of the reptiles in her arms, doubt flashing across her face. "I can get them out before they come home-"

There's the telltale loud _crack_ that signifies apparation, and the voice of Kaasan rings through the house. "I'm making curry for dinner!"

Sasuke scans the room full of reptiles, and then looks at Itachi hopefully. "Mercy?" She tries, even though she's fairly sure he's going to say no.

Itachi stares at her, tilting his head thoughtfully, and then, "Didn't you tell Shisui that embarrassing story I told you not to tell him last week?" Sasuke cringes, weakly muttering, "It was Kyojin.", and it's all the confirmation Itachi needs. "Mhm. Absolutely not. No mercy from me. Dango?" He offers her a stick of dango, and while she normally would say no, it's the sweetest thing she's going to get for _weeks,_ so she accepts.

Itachi disappears downstairs, presumably to inform their parents, and she lets the reptiles drop to the ground, flopping onto her bed and eating her dango, her foot dangling off the edge as she peaceably waits for Kaasan or Tousan, or maybe both, to appear in her doorway with _questions._

At least, whe waits peacefully until one of the reptiles bite her toe _hard._

The resounding _fuck!_ can be heard throughout the house.

Sasuke scowls. 

_The punishment is going to be at **least** six weeks, _She thinks, eyeing all the reptiles sourly.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this has been in my drafts for a few weeks and I was going to make it longer but whatever, this works.


End file.
